This invention relates to wire connectors, and more particularly, to self-stripping connectors for making electrical connections between insulated wires.
While connecting wires in an electrical wiring assembly, it occasionally becomes necessary to electrically join an end portion of an insulated wire to an insulated run, or continuous, wire already wired in the assembly. To effect this necessary joinder, commonly referred to as a T-splice, a conventional self-stripping connector similar to the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,661 can be utilized. If in an electrical wiring assembly, it is desired to wire an element having two insulated lead wires in parallel with a power supply having two insulated run wires, two T-splices are necessary. In a parallel arrangement involving such an element and two power wires, one T-splice joins one element lead wire to one power wire and the other T-splice joins the other element lead wire to the other power wire. To make the necessary T-splices, two conventional self-stripping connectors are commonly used. However, there are obvious cost and convenience disadvantages associated with using two connectors where one connector will suffice.
It is, therefore, a general object of this invention to provide a self-stripping connector for effecting a double T-splice between a pair of insulated run wires and end portions of two additional insulated wires in order to facilitate and reduce the cost of making such connections by conventional means.
It is another object of this invention to provide a connector for use with a radiant heating panel assembly of the type generally supported along room ceilings for the purpose of providing a radiant heat to a room.